


Take My Picture

by alianora



Category: Lost
Genre: Gen, walt is creepy, written in 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-20
Updated: 2005-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: Walt was used to not being the center of attention





	Take My Picture

Title: Take My Picture  
Author: alianora  
Rating: PG  
Summery: Walt was used to not being the center of attention  
Spoilers: Special

 

Walt was used to not being the center of attention.

To tell the truth, his mom didnt pay too much attention to him. Brian and his mom would sit and discuss law and other boring things, and Walt would draw or read or play video games.

Sometimes, he would try to show them something in one of his books, and thats usually when Brian would look at him like that. Last time, it was a bird. The time before that, he might not have noticed, because it was a drawing of a squirrel and they were already in the park. So it is possible that the squirrel with the floppy ear had been there the whole time.

Walt doesnt think much of it.

Sometimes, things happen, thats all.

So why Brian would be looking at him like that now, when his mother was in the hospital and they were sitting and waiting to hear what was wrong.

It wasnt like Walt had drawn a picture of her in the hospital. It was the pictures that did things.

It had just been a daydream once or twice. That she would be sick, and would call him in, and tell him how much she loved him. And then he could have Brian's full attention, and could show him the picture he drew of the polar bear.

He thought he might draw a picture of an airplane crash next. Brian would like that.

END


End file.
